Fallen Angel
by Pyscogarurugirl
Summary: Well, this was going to be a PG-13 fic, but there's a lot of swearing and violence, so I think I'll make tit R instead... A story about Matt and T.K. three years before the Digimon adventure began...This fic kinda has... Matt's dad as a real jerk, and he'


Fallen Angel  
  
AN~Another angsty fic brought to you by Physcogarurugirl! This time the   
story takes place about a three years before the first Digimon adventure   
did, when Matt was only ten and T.K. was only five (these are guessed ages,   
I don't know the real ones and please don't tell me, I like living in a   
world of idiotic oblivion:P). Matt's dad is kinda... abusive in this fic,   
so if you don't like that I highly suggest you leave... NOW!!! Not to be   
mean or anything, it's just that I am so tired of getting flamed all the   
time for stuff in my stories! So r/r, and if you don't like it, oh well,   
tough cookies!  
  
  
Ring, ring!The phone on the table in the hall rang, startling ten-year old   
Matt Ishida out of his deep sleep.  
  
Or was it unconciouness? He didn't know. Truthfully, Matt couldn't   
remember a lot of his days any more.   
  
"Hello?"he asked groggily when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, honey, it's me,"came the voice of Nancy Takaishi."Is your father   
home?"  
  
"No, he's not back from work yet,"he told his mother, before adding a   
mental, Thank God.  
  
"Oh... are you all right sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine."No thanks to you, Ma.  
  
"All right, if you say so. Listen, can you tell your father that I'm   
dropping T.K. off at your house tonight because I'm going out? I know it's   
not his night, but I thought that he would be glad to see T.K. an extra day." In the background, Matt could hear his little brother eagerly asking if he was going to go see Matt now. Nancy told T.K. to be quiet and get his stuff together. On the other end of the phone, Matt smiled. His favorite parts of the week were when T.K. came over. His dad was nicer to him then.  
  
"Okay... I will Mom,"he told her, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. His voice   
must've changed over the phone, because his mother was once again asking if   
he was all right.  
  
Matt hung up the phone without saying a word. And then he passed out on   
the floor.  
  
  
~*FLASH*~  
  
  
He awoke two hours later by a foot kicking him in the shoulder.His dad. He   
almost considered just laying there on the floor and doing nothing, but then   
he remembered what happened whenever he didn't get up right when his dad   
wanted him to.  
  
He groaned before getting unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, boy?"he asked sharply before storming away   
into the kitchen.Matt followed reluctantly.  
  
"Mom said to tell you that she's bringing T.K. up here tonight,"he said   
timidly, and shrunk back when his father glared at him."She's got a date."  
  
WHACK! A hard blow to the face from the back of his father's hand sent Matt   
sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Since when do I care what your mother's doing tonight!"he yelled."She can   
burn in hell for all I give a damn! Do you hear me?! Now go to your room!"  
  
"Yessir,"he muttered and escaped through the door,struggling not to   
release the fury that was welling up within him. He stood glaring into the   
mirror at his bruised, pale face, and suddenly, the mirror cracked. Split   
right down the middle, a jagged line that ran down the direct center. This   
wasn't anything unusual. Matt was forever breaking stuff without touching it.  
  
"Matt, Daddy, we're here!"came the cheery voice of Takeru Takaishi walking   
through the door.Matt calmly walked out his bedroom door and tried not to   
smile as T.K. threw his arms around him in a joyous hug.  
  
"Hey kid, what's happening?"he asked him coolly, never totally showing how   
glad he was to have him over. That would only get more trouble from his dad,   
claiming that he was giving everything away. Matt almost hoped that something   
would happen that would make his mom realize the big mistake she'd made when   
she gave him up.  
  
"Richard, we're here!"Nancy Takaishi called out to her ex-husband, and   
Matt's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized his father had been drinking.  
The worst times he remembered always happened when his father was drunk.  
  
"Yeah?S-s-ssssooo what?!"his father slurred, slamming into the wall. Nancy   
cringed in disgust.  
  
"You know what, I really think we should go, T.K.,"she said to her son,   
grabbing him by the hand and pulling him toward the door."I really don't   
have to go out tonight."  
  
"But I wanna stay with Matt and Daddy!"T.K. cried, using all of his   
strength to wrench his hand out of his mother's grasp and running over to   
where Matt was standing.  
  
"You'd better do what your mom tells you to, T.K.,"he admitted, knowing it   
wasn't safe for him to be here anymore. "You're coming to see me this weekend   
anyway. That's only three more days away. You'll make it until then."  
  
"You don't want to see me anymore, Oniichan?"asked T.K. fearfully, in a   
voice that broke Matt's heart. He hated sounding that way, but he'd rather   
die a thousand deaths than see his little brother get hurt.  
  
"Of course I do T.K.,"he assured him, picking him up and carrying him back   
to his mother."But your mom wants you to go home with her, so I'll see you in   
a few days."  
  
"Really? You still want me around?"  
  
"Sure kid. I've gotten used to you after a while."  
  
"See you Friday, Matt,"his mom said before opening the door and starting   
to walk out. Suddenly, Matt's dad bolted in front of them, blocking their   
path. Matt felt his heart stop as his father shoved Nancy and T.K. back into   
the living room, a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Dammit woman, you come in here and think you can boss me around!"he   
shouted, and T.K. shrank back against his mother."Like I don't have plans or   
anything?! Like my entire life centers around you and that damn son of   
yours?!"  
  
"He's *our* son, Richard, both of them are! How can you forget that?! And   
if you hadn't gotten drunk in the first place then maybe I wouldn't have had   
to change my plans! Jesus, Richard, are you always like this?!"  
  
"Only when little shits like you threaten to fuck up my life! I've got   
shit to do, Nancy, s'not like I can sit around here all day and play   
babysitter!"  
  
"You were the one who begged to be able to see T.K. a little more than   
custody allowed, and here I am giving it to you and this is how you thank me!   
By scaring T.K. and I half to death!"  
  
"Oh, well I'll thank you more than that!"Richard siezed Nancy by the arm   
and threw her into the hall table, sending the vase of roses sitting on it   
crashing to the floor. She collasped on the floor, groaning.  
  
"*Mommy*!!!"T.K. shrieked, cowering behind his older brother, who held him   
tight and told him not to worry, everything would be all right.   
  
Nancy pushed herself on her elbows and clawed Richard in the face when he   
picked her up by her long blonde hair.  
  
"You bitch!"he spat, and punched her in the jaw. She spun around once and   
landed on the couch, where her ex-husband quickly pounced on her, ripping off her shirt and slapping her across the face. By now, Nancy was plaeding with him to stop it. On the other side of the room, T.K. screamed, and Matt closed his eyes in pain.  
  
Every scream of pain by his mother or T.K. was a stab to his heart and a   
rage to his brain. This had gone too far.  
  
T.K. pushed by him, jumping up on Richard's back and beating him with his   
fists.  
  
It's bad enough when he hits on me, but you never do something like that   
to somebody else.  
  
"You little bastard!"his father roared, grasping T.K. by the collar and   
throwing him into the wall.  
  
The glass to Richard's trophy case across the room shattered into a million   
pieces and dropped to the floor.  
  
It has to stop.  
  
"Mommy, help! Matt!!!"  
  
*I'll* stop him.  
  
Matt kept his head lowered but raised his eyes.They weren't the same deep   
sapphire everyone knew them as, they instead were replaced by a fiery, evil   
red.  
  
An empty fish tank next to him broke, spilling glass all over the floor.   
  
"I hope this hurts good, you little brat,"Richard hissed, raising his fist   
over his head.  
  
"MATT!!!"  
  
Several things happened as Matt released the fury he had pent up in him for   
so long.  
  
A long shard of glass embedded itself in Richard's hand, causing him to   
howl in pain and for blood to fly all over the room.  
  
The TV behind Nancy exploded, sending a wave of glass and wires across the   
room.  
  
The waterglobes T.K. gave Matt every year as a Christmas present all began   
to burst in synchrony, one right after the other.  
  
The giant window that overlooked the city street shattered, and a great   
wind roared in, like a tornado. Debris began to swirl everywhere, turning   
the living room into a whirling dervish of broken glass, paper, and   
clothing.  
  
Nancy screamed.  
  
"Matt, stop it!"she cried, wholly frightened by the sudden change in her   
quiet, gentle son.  
  
But Matt couldn't hear her anymore.Nancy knew deep in her heart that   
nothing would stop her out-of-control son. Unless...  
  
"*Oniichan*!!!!!"came a voice, a voice full of pain and grief, fear and   
shock."STOP IT, PLEASE!!! You're scaring me!!!"  
  
Everything stopped, and before anyone could guess what was happening, the   
room was returning to normal, the glass was picking itself up off the floor   
and reforming wherever it used to be, the TV was instantly repaired, the   
window and fish tank weren't broken anymore, and the glass pulled itself out   
of Richard Ishida's hand and replaced itself his trophy case. His wound   
sealed itself up, and soon nothing was left of the mess but the blood, a red   
reminder that all of this was real.  
  
"Matt?"asked the tiny voice of Takeru Takaishi."Are you all right now?"  
  
His brother snapped out of his trance and his eyes returned to their   
normal color of navy.  
  
"What happened?"he asked, but his father wasn't done yet.  
  
"I think we still have a problem to settle, Nancy."He grabbed the nape of   
her neck and his other hand snaked around T.K.'s upper arm as he dragged   
them to his bedroom door.  
  
But getting in wasn't as easy as he expected. Because standing in front of   
his door, blocking his path was the one and only Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Get outta my way, boy,"he snarled at his son, trying not to sound afraid   
of him, because that's what he was.Afraid. And that's still what he was   
three years later, even after all of this was forgotten.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you hurt my family, Dad,"Matt said lowly, so low his   
father almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Oh, you're not, are you? Well son, I don't think you have much choice in   
the matter, now do you? Now get out of my way!"  
  
"Not this time. You've gone too far. I could take it when it was just me,   
if anything I felt better because at least then you left my family alone.   
Me I could handle. But not T.K. Not-"  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Not Mom. You need help, Dad. And you need to leave them alone. Because   
you know who I am now. And what I can do."  
  
His father grabbed his shirt collar, dropping Nancy and T.K. to the floor.  
  
"Matt!"T.K. yelled, running after him.  
  
"Shut up!"Richard roared, backhanding little T.K. into the wall, knocking   
him unconcious.  
  
"Stop it, Richard!"yelled Nancy, tears streaming down her face."He's just   
a child! Leave him alone, he's got nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Wrong, like always, Nancy. This little punk has everything to do with it.   
And this is the day I'll be rid of him at last!"  
  
He lifted Matt up into the air, who was still searching for T.K.  
  
"Matt!"his mother yelled, and he turned to her.  
  
"Is T.K. all right, Mom?"he asked her, and she nodded tearfully.  
  
"Then get him and run. At least I'll know I bought you guys enough time to   
save yourselves."  
  
"I won't leave you!"  
  
"You have to! Now go!"And Nancy felt herself being pulled by some unknown   
force to the door, so she grabbed the still unconcious T.K. and tried to   
fight it. But the force was too powerful, and as soon as she was out the   
door, it slammed shut. She pounded on it with her fists, struggling to get   
back in, but the door wouldn't budge. She paused long enough to hear a great   
shattering of glass and a yell, and that's when she realized what had   
happened. What Richard had been planning to do and had done.  
  
He had thrown Matt out of his five story window.  
  
  
~*FLASH*~  
  
  
Three weeks later, Matt woke up in the hospital, having survived the   
horrible incident. A fall which should've killed an ordinary boy his age had   
only left him with some broken bones and cuts and bruises. And the memories,   
of course the memories would never go away, long after the scars had faded.  
  
T.K. wouldn't have to worry about that, though. The many injuries   
inflicted upon his fragile skull that day left him with temporary amnesia.   
He didn't remember a thing.  
  
Nancy suffered a few small cuts and brusises of her own, not very serious   
at all. She and T.K. went back to their house and tried to visit Matt as   
often as they could.  
  
Matt's father was tried in court for attempted murder, but he got off easy   
on an insanity plea. He was sent to AA and rehab, and Matt stayed with his   
grandmother during that time. His father got the help that he needed, and   
Matt very cautiously moved back in with him a year before the adventures at   
the Digital World took place.  
  
As for Matt, he never showed any sign of having powers such as the ones   
he displayed that night at his father's apartment ever again. He never found   
out what they were, but all he knew was that they appeared to be triggered   
by uncontollable rage.  
  
A rage he hadn't felt since that day. Matt guessed it all must've been   
sucked out of him that night.  
  
Matt still never forgave his mother for leaving him behind with the   
monster that was his father, but he made peace with her for T.K.'s sake,   
and tried to forget that horrible time when he finally snapped.  
  
T.K. still thinks of him as his angel, his mother telling him part of the   
story when he got a bit older. Matt saved his life, and would've died   
because of it, had it not been for the wierd powers he posessed. He really   
was a hero.  
  
  
~*FLASH*~  
  
  
"And that's why I'm so upset,"T.K. sobbed, his girlfriend Kari wrapping   
her arms around him in a supportive hug."To have something like this happen   
all over again-well, not exactly all over again, but..."Here he broke off,   
and the other members of the Digidestined plus a few new people hung their   
heads in reverence.  
  
A masked man with a gun had taken hundreds of people hostage in the   
convetion center, the very same one where Myo-san took all those people   
before, searching for the eighth Digidestined. He was threatening to detonate   
a bomb that would blow everyone to kingdom come unless one person would be   
willing to go to the grave with him. T.K. was there, along with Kari, Matt's   
girlfriend, and Izzy and his girlfriend.Matt was there, too. No one   
volunteered, and just when the guy was about to blow everyone's brains out,   
Matt stepped forward, and the guy shot him in the head before shooting   
himself.   
  
It was the most awful day of his life, seeing his angel fall like that.   
Now the rest of the Digidestined plus those who had been there that day were   
gathered at T.K. and Kari's house, three days after Matt's funeral.  
  
"You should be *proud*,"Matt's girlfriend Chayako said."He saved all those   
people."  
  
"He saved my life again,"T.K. went on, tears of grief flowing down his   
face."It took me five years to get the whole story out of Mom, and I almost   
wish I hadn't. He was always there for me-even back then."  
  
"He saved all those people,"Chayako consoled him, joining Kari in the big   
group hug. Everyone else quickly followed.  
  
"But who's going to be there for me now?"  
  
"Matt will still be there-I know he will. And we will too."  
  
"Aren't you upset, Chayako? You should be. You loved him!"  
  
"I know that, T.K. And it doesn't help any that I was there with him. But   
I do know that we will one day meet again-and that is good enough comfort for   
me."  
  
"But don't you think it was your fault?!"  
  
"Should I?"Silence. Then-  
  
"I don't know. I do. Think it was my fault, I mean. He saved us."  
  
"And that was his own decision. Don't get nobility confused with   
responsibility."  
  
"Nobility?"  
"Your brother was a hero..."Chayako produced a black box tied with a   
silver ribbon, which she held out to T.K.  
  
"For me?"Chayako nodded and T.K. opened it. Inside was a sketch evidently   
done by Chayako, the amateur artist, another smaller box, and a harmonica.  
  
"Matt's harmonica,"He blew a single chord that sounly vaguely like that of   
a dying goat. Chayako laughed.  
  
T.K. examined the picture, which was drawn very well in it's simplicity.   
It was of Garurumon and Matt looking up to the sky, side by side. T.K.'s   
vision blurred, and he hurridly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as   
Chayako flipped the paper over.On the back was another sketch, but this time   
T.K. was in it. It was a drawing of him from a few years ago, with a hazy   
overlay of Matt's smiling face behind him.  
  
T.K. started to open the box, but Chayako took it from him.  
  
"Allow me."She reached into the box and pulled out something, holding it   
tightly in her fist.  
  
"What is it?"Chayako held her fist upside down and opened it, pinching her   
thumb and forefinger together to keep the objects from falling from the   
ground.  
  
T.K. saw that there was two things, not one, but he couldn't belive what   
they were. It wasn't possible. They couldn't be dangling from Chayako's   
right hand at this moment.  
  
The Crests of Hope and Friendship.  
  
"How did you?-"  
  
"Don't ask question's you don't want the anwers to, T.K."  
  
"But-"  
  
The Crest of Friendship sparkled in the sun, not knowing it didn't have a   
wearer anymore. Chayako smiled sadly before tying it around T.K.'s neck.  
  
"My fallen angel,"he whispered, and the two crests about his neck began to   
glow. T.K. felt some form of strength flow into him, and he instantly felt   
better. He believed in what Chayako said-that he and Matt would one day meet   
again. But he could only say one thing at the moment, the thing he felt had   
to be said.  
  
"My brother was a hero."  
  
  
AN~Oooookay...*rereads fic* I wrote that?!?!?! Was I the only one who   
thought this sucked incredibly? Um...feel free to tell me it sucks   
everyone...as a matter of fact, I'd probably feel better if you did. Expect   
a better fic coming out from me soon, to make up for this one. Oh, and   
that 'special power' Matt had is called telekinesis, like from the movie   
Carrie. It's the ability to move objects with your mind. But it never goes   
away...don't know why I put that in there...AHHHH!!!! I hate this fic!!!Why   
am I sending it in?!?!?!?!Bye, bye, peoples...  
  
~garurugirl~  
  



End file.
